The invention relates to a method for producing a pot-shaped housing part, especially for a hub part of a hybrid drive, the housing part having a bottom and a wall extending away from the bottom, and an outer face of the wall extending at least approximately to an outer face of the bottom, which outer face of the bottom faces away from a free edge of the wall.
The invention further relates to such a pot-shaped housing part.
The preferred application of the pot-shaped housing part within the scope of the present invention is its use for a hub part of a hybrid drive.
In the use of such a housing part for a hub part of a hybrid drive, packs of magnets are fastened to the outside of the generally cylindrical wall. In this case the bar-shaped magnets of the magnet packs must extend in their longitudinal direction as far as possible to the outer face of the bottom which faces away from the free edge of the wall.
In order to ensure this, the known hub parts are constructed in at least two parts. A first part has a bottom and a wall extending away from the bottom, the bottom and the wall being connected integrally to one another. The transition to the wall in the radially outer zone of the bottom is rounded, with a relatively large radius, so that the outer face of the wall does not extend up to the outer face of the bottom. In the known hub parts, in order to enable the magnet packs to have a support surface extending to the outer face of the bottom, a cylindrical ring is welded to the outer face of the wall connected to the bottom, the outer face of the ring then forming the support surface for the magnet packs. One of the edges of the ring extends as far as the outer face of the bottom, or even projects somewhat beyond it.
The disadvantage of such a method for producing a hub part consists in increased manufacturing cost, since a pot must first be formed and the ring must be welded to the peripheral wall of the pot. In addition, the housing part has undesirably high weight.
Furthermore, such a hub part for a hybrid drive may typically have a toothing on the inner face of the wall. In the known hub parts this toothing is formed by a further component, specifically by a generally cylindrical ring with internal toothing which is joined to the inner face of the aforementioned ring or to the inner face of the wall of the pot.
In general, the known housing parts, if they additionally have an internal toothing, therefore have a three-part construction, which further increases the manufacturing cost.